Electronic components, such as portable electronic devices, are trending smaller in size while increasing in performance. As electronic components are designed smaller in size and incorporate sophisticated and complex technology, the demands on the associated power source become greater.
One example of a power source is a fuel cell system. Fuel cell power sources used in portable and other small scale power generating applications demand the use of small and compact components (e.g., fluidic pressure regulators, valves, check valves and interface ports), which are configured to maintain high overall system energy densities. Also, the components used within such small or ‘micro’ fuel cell systems should be manufacturable at low cost to compete with less complex battery power sources. If these components are bulky or require excessive precision in manufacture, then many of the benefits of a fuel cell can be diminished. This is particularly the case for battery replacement applications of fuel cells where volume utilization is at a premium.
In order to make a smaller fuel cell system, various innovative and technical requirements need to be met while attempting to accommodate the reduced space requirements.